The Storm Mancer
by Madnesz23
Summary: With the addition of two new members, Natsu and the guild come to blows with a new wizard terror to all of Fiore. Why has this mage targeted members of the guild and what is his true intentions? Story may contain some unusual twists and strangeness.
1. Tempest to Come

**Prologue: The Tempest to Come**

* * *

On the Outskirts of Oak, through the blistering storm stood a cloaked figure, watching... waiting... thinking...  
It was no surprise that the villagers had taken to shelter in their homes or beneath the shop covers in this rough weather, but the figure made no such move to take cover as they were deep in thought, his latest plans developing slowly as the watch continued until they heard a small stumble toward them and addressed the oncoming soul with a rather male teen voice. "So... do you have any place that we can use?"  
"On the edge, Sir..." The giant-like man sounded as he pointed a grizzled finger to the spot and the young man could make out the large structure of a forgotten warehouse, years stripping the wood and stone to pieces, leaving a large ruin to testify its existence. "It will be several weeks before it is suitable for our use, but it is isolated and left alone by the villagers time from time."

"Exactly what we were looking for, let us move before this weather further worsens..." The youth said as he leapt off the hill, bounding down with speed and the large man matching the pace as they took a wide path to avoid sight from the village, making it to the site in ten minutes as they stood before it as the youth spoke once more. "I see why you would require a great amount of time to repair this, but will you require additional aid in this endeavor?"  
"No, Sir, I will be perfectly capable of completing this task, may the Storm guide me."  
"May the Storm guide you..." The youth said as the titan went straight to work, starting with blocking off the rain with some ramshackle roof tiling as the hidden eyes went to a large bag, about the size of him as he ran a hand over it, his thoughts filled with grief and focus.  
'Worry not, young one, your life will begin once more and you shall choose your path, but not this day, this day is the day that we make ourselves a home for a time...' Raising his hands, the rain started to still as a dome of air formed around the structure, the droplets slipping off as he kept one hand up to maintain the magic while the other went to his hood and removed it, revealing aqua-blue hair and two different-colored eyes as he finished his thoughts for a time. 'The Council will not control me, what I achieve here is of my own will and unhalted by bumbling fools...'

* * *

Despite what many people believe, Natsu was not dumb in several ways as his bones called out for action now...  
He understood the pain behind Lucy's eyes when she confessed that she really liked him, but admitted that they were more of friends than girlfriend and boyfriend, he carried the pain of having lost Lisanna despite her being next to him, and he knew something was off in the air, a strong storm coming from the sea, from the Town of Oak as it carried with it the essence of magic when his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the great guild doors.  
He took in the appearance of two drenched individuals as they walked, one was a young male with a odor of an artificial dragon under his leather clothing, feet protected by fur-clad boots while the other was a girl, averaging Wendy's age, as she dressed finely of a violet knee-length dress, the odd things being the baggy coat that smelled of the male that she was wearing to ward off the rain and the enormous paintbrush she had on her back.

At that point, he was quickly pulled into a brawl which he quickly committed to as the guild quickly diverged into a massive mass of infighting, it bound to pull in the two newcomers very quickly...

* * *

"Kentur, are you sure this is the Fairy Tail Guild, it looks kind of run down..."  
"Believe me, this is the place." Kentur pulled the doors wide open and both walked into the great hall with interest, heedless of the legendary 'Salamander's' gaze as Kentur filled in the void with his words. "I told you I knew where we were going, this is totally the Fairy Tail Guild!"  
"Okay, you were right and I was wrong, let's find someone who can instate us as members." The two of them wandered further into the guild before approaching the bar which the girl squeal in glee at who was serving. "OH MY GOSH, IT IS MIRAJANE!"  
"Why, thank you, I am not too surprised to have some fans."  
While the girl started to hyperventilate, Kentur took a more reasoned approach. "Sorry about Strida, she is a big fan of the 'infamous' Mirajane, but we are actually here to be members of Fairy Tail, is there anything big that we need to do before we can?"  
"None at all!" Mira said as she waved a hand with a smile. "You can join anytime, but I would like to give a few rules." Kentur nodded and Mira explained. "We are a family, we work, eat, and sleep together, even lean on each other's shoulders in times of strife as every member has some part of a sad past in their life and if you ever decide to leave, we will never hold you back, but you must abide to three rules." Mira raised her fingers at the rules of leaving. "One, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget your friends for as long as you live."

Kentur would have whistled from the rules, but thought otherwise as it would be disrespectful to judge the rules set for the most renowned guild in all of Fiore. "Okay, that sounds great, though I may need a reminder every now and then, but I guess I can wait until..."

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted as a member was hit toward the bar, but the newcomers were ready as Kentur and Strida activated their powers, the young man's limbs encasing in rock and stone as he slammed the member back into the guild brawl while Strida pulled out her paintbrush and swiftly painted out a barrier which came to life when she finished, members and objects hitting the shell-like design and falling to the ground before she was pulled behind the bar while Kentur was fast at work dishing out punches and kicks against the attacking members.  
However, the moment he met Natsu in combat was the exact moment that both of them got crushed by a giant among men, Strida gasping like a fish while Mira just smiled as the titan spoke. "Mira, I notice that there are some new faces here, are they friend or foe?"  
"New members actually and you had just crushed one under your fist." The titan lifted his fist to reveal both Natsu and Kentur dazed and crashed before the titan lifted them both, depositing Natsu in his seat and Kentur by the bar before shrinking down to a small old man who responded with kindness. "Nice to meet the two of you, I am Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail Guild and I apologize for the small brawl."

Strida just laughed as her magic disappeared. "No problem at all, Master, Kentur has always been a hardhead for brawls."  
"Good to know, now that it is out of the way for the moment..." Mirajane pulled out a stamp from under the counter and placed it on the wooden surface, taking the stamp off its resting as Makarov finished. "I welcome you both to the Fairy Tail guild, so where would you like your guild marks?" Kentur gestured to the side of his right shoulder while Strida pulled her waist-length brown hair, its violet streaks too, and brought it to her front as Kentur used his other hand to mark the spot between her shoulder blades. Mira nodded as she imprinted a orange-brown mark on Kentur and a liliac-violet on Strida who was over the moon with the mark as Makarov spoke. "And with this, you are officially members of the Fairy Tail guild, be strong and support your fellow members."

The old master nodded as he headed up and Kentur, as a first order of business, asked for a keg of root beer which was not available as Cana was using the only keg for her alcohol, Kentur bolting straight up with a look of anger before pulling up his sleeves and excusing himself and heading straight for the drunk, Strida was more polite as she asked for a glass of pink lemonade which was gladly given as the young artist watched as Kentur tired to pick a fight, eventually diverging into an all-out brawl as she laughed.  
This was going to be a great guild to live with...


	2. A Dragon's Motion

**Part 1: The Dragon's Motion**

* * *

Kentur was feeling terrible...  
In earnest desire, he wanted to start off his guild life with a job and do so well that he would amaze himself with his performance.

He, however, failed to read the full description which took him past the coastline in search for some rogue wizards that were using their powers to scared the local wildlife into a frenzy against the nearby towns...

...Meaning that he had to take a carriage to the location...

Strida sighed as Kentur, once more, was hanging outside the window and sounding to be deathly ill as she turned her attention to Lucy who decided to help them out with the condition that fifty percent went to her to help pay her rent. "Sorry about Kentur, he always gets sick whenever he enters a vehicle, whether it be land, sea, or air."

"No trouble at all, I get the same treatment with Natsu, he always gets sick, saying it is part of being a Dragon Slayer." Strida made a pose like 'Holy dragons' as Lucy leaned forward to shake hands, her breasts massive to Strida's expected knowledge. "I guess we should introduce ourselves properly, I am Lucy Heartfilla, a Celestial Wizard and currently the only heir to the Heartfilla line." Nervously, Strida shook the hand while internally was screaming in sorrow. "So, what did the job entail exactly?"

"Oh, right." The artist reached into her sachet and pulled out the request and read it. "Investigation of local area, with caution of wildlife and hostile wizards. Reward is thirty thousand Jewels for the capture and/or elimination of hostile wizards." She looked up to Lucy, questioning. "So do you think we can do it?"

"Positive, you two have shown that you can hold yourselves in a fight and I will do what I can to help you out, if it goes downhill, but it is not likely..." Lucy said with a laugh. "Besides, it is more often some wizards trying to stir up trouble for everyone and shouldn't be to difficult to beat."

"Got... it... Lucy..." Kentur grumbled before letting his sickness struck again and both girls sweat dropped at the ill member.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I have seen Natsu and he springs right up after the ride stops..."

* * *

Without a single problem, Lucy was right as Kentur sprung straight up and was in perfect health when the carriage stopped and the members headed into the forest to find the troublemakers.

They encountered some animals turned wild, but they were quickly subdued by the combined power of the trio as they continued the search, soon finding the dark wizards trying to destroy the forest environment, but the last several times, they were driven off by a massive storm that seemed to have followed them along their path. Swiftly defeated, the wizards were turned over to the Magic Army as the Fairy Tail headed back home, but Strida started thinking, her knowledge more in touch with the world as she contemplated what was said.

She had heard of the wandering storm beforehand, a sudden event that has drawn the attention of the Council on how strange it was, it was magical, but at the same time, living as if some form of air spirit possessed the whole of it, but it could wait for a later time, now she and Kentur celebrated their first completed mission...

* * *

Despite the fact that the storm had dispersed, the young wizard was not impressed as he worked with his ally with repairs...  
The underground, hidden by a tunnel door, had been installed to ward off any intruders while it was disguised by a maze of crates and containers, subtly marked to lead the way, but that was not the reason.

As it turned out, their needed materials had been scattered among their stock and the village, which left them with the course of action of finding them before anyone else decided to try and use them to their own misfortune as some were somewhat dangerous. He decided to be the first to search for the dislocated supplies as he took to the streets, garbed in a more normal attire, disguising as a wanderer as he looked about for the supplies. Still, wearing a pair of shades along with a pair of wristbands was quite the sight as he looked about in an overcoat over his normal garbs, the sun shining high in the sky before he spotted some of his things in the merchant stand and approached. "How much for the urn of fel hound blood right there?"

"Back off, punk, I got this fair and square and it is not for sale." The youth smirked a bit as he fell back on the old ways. Sadly for the merchant, that was to dig into his mind deep down and uprooting his ideas, wincing a little as the bracers kicked in before dying out again in their gem light.

"Oh really? And does your wife know about you taking this from ANOTHER merchant, stealing it without any payment whatsoever?" The merchant started to sweat dangerously as he glanced to the side and his wife was a fair bit away, just barely out of earshot. "Your call, sir, but I have need of this and the owner of it, the real one, engraved a T.S. on the underside of the lid." The merchant quickly checked it and sweated a lot more, there were the initials and that meant...

He slowly gave it over as he gulped once as the youth took the urn in hand and spoke. "Pleasure doing business with you, now if you were keeping something else away like... I guess, a parcel of glass vials, a large metal rod, and a large bag of unknown liquids in the back, then I will take them off your hands, but maybe that is just me..." Swiftly and without words, the merchant ran in and brought forth the items as the smirk remained the same as the things were gathered up and stashed into the sachet that he brought as he finished. "Thank you so much, your secret stays as is... clear?"

"C-C-Crystal...!" The youth nodded before moving on, locating his supplies with relentless skill and eye.

Though there were no issues to be had, the young man needed some feel of the layout before they continued his mad plan, so after getting everything and returning it back to his ally, he set out to deal with some of the villagers' concerns, some dark wizards close by were causing trouble and they have yet to bring this to the Council for help. Needless to say, the young man was pleased with the idea that he could find a dark guild close by or something worth value to take from these rogue wizards. With that in mind, he headed out through the nearby forest to get a feel, to get a sense before he moved along with it.

Fortune also favored him as he smiled as dark wizards started to emerged from the trees and shades, but it was they who made the most fatal mistake as he called forth his reserves, hand sparking to life with lightning zapping in his pal, the winds bellowing from within his cloak, and his skin seemed to turn transparent before he attacked, the only thing to gain was the small guild hall they had taken up in and a mission to steal every last piece of Jewel that he can get his hands on while leaving the hall in ruins...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but there wasn't much I could add in my... cycle of confusion.  
Worry not though, I will get my stories straightened out and you will see more soon.


	3. Beginning Tests

**Part 2: Beginning Tests**

* * *

The youth was not surprised to get even a small dose of the Jewels, but considering the damage he left for the Council AND official channels to deal with, he was satisfied with the result as he now stood in the lower wards of the base, magically-attuned lights glowing across the way before he branched right and down a flight of stairs and into a lab of some sort. Columns of glass filled the side paths as he kept going to find his ally finishing the last touches on a capsule before he spoke. "So, I take it that we have everything in order?"  
"Indeed, sir, I was actually surprised that we managed to collect everything and store them here for your plans." The titan backed off from the glass tank as the youth approached it with his eyes glowing a bit. "Now, we need to test it out, sir."  
"Right, then let me begin primary startup while you get our subject." He started it up as the titan left the room and he spoke as to list off the points needed and were confirmed. "Central Magi Cells active... Capsule power engaging... power at full..." Then the titan brought in the bag that they brought with them and opened it up to display a preserved girl in it before the capsule opened and she was rigged up into it, cords and cables linking up with the giant's guidance before a mask was fastened on and it closed up again with the titan's stepping back. "Engaging main conduit... beginning final test run of 'resurrection experiment." The capsule filled with water that turned a eerie yellow before pulsing in orange light as both watched and the youth often checked the machine rigged up for something before they heard it... a beep from the machine, followed by additional beeps like a heart. "Experiment complete... she is alive..."  
"But in what way... you said that things may have changed in her magical ley lines that could affect her greatly, sir." The young man nodded as he ran additional measure in the machine, its hum enough as he looked over the ley lines in the body and commented.  
"This shouldn't be possible, but her magic has been affected greatly, I can't tell if it is the frost preserving her or something else, either way, she now has control over ice, her previously known wind magic has been replaced in every section of the ley lines." He hummed to himself as he thought about it. "She will be out for a while, but that can wait, she is recovering, as we speak, in the capsule, so we can move on to more curious experiments... with much hope to ensure excellent results."

"When should we start and... who should we begin with?"  
"...Three days of time and... I want Gray Fullbuster's blood for the initial test, we can test out the Salamander later, for now, we test human genomes in the period."  
"We play gods with life, not a wise thing to do, sir." The youth nodded as he returned the thought.  
"I know, life is not created in a capsule, but I only wish to fill the void of my thoughts with new plans, the gods can wait, we deal in mad science..." There was no smile or grin to prove madness as he looked back up to the capsule, the frost on the girl's body slowly thwarting into the water as time was the only indicator to bare witness to...

* * *

The question was not to turn it down when one of Fairy Tail's most renowned wizards is listed, the real one is HOW as the duo, having sealed up their lair and activated the security measures, headed out and onto the train as it rolled in and they boarded with the many others, showing a level of compassion for those around them before they arrived to Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild standing tall as they looked at it and nodded, moving through the alleys as they conversed. "So you believe that Fullbuster will be an easy target?"  
"Far from that, my great ally, I fully expect the ice mage to put up a fight, but to begin our tests, we need to handle some of his blood sample." The youth said as they slipped through the ways and toward the guild. "With any other, I would have suggested we use a different approach, but considering the Fairy Tail Guild, they are fighters and getting something from them is going to be impossible." They continued before a arm stopped the behemoth, the youth glancing forward before the clicking of heels tapped on the ground as the sunny day was shortly clouded out as a blue-haired woman stepped in front of the passage and seemed to stare into their souls for a time as the youth shared the same before she spoke.  
"Juvia does not like the talk you two are having about Gray-sama."  
"And I don't like random eavesdroppers listening in on my words through the water itself, step aside or we will be forced to fight you."  
"No, Juvia will stand her ground." The youth sighed before he lightly pulled off a glove and held his hand up to his face before he disappeared, Juvia looking around in shock before she stopped, the youth behind her with a small orb of electricity which immediately shocked her to unconscious as the young man returned his hand, placing the glove on before the titan approached.

"You would spare her?"  
"She is connected to Gray, I'll take her blood sample and patch it up, we can not look like villains for now." The titan nodded as the youth crouched and reached into his cloak, pulling a needle before finding a suitable a spot to insert, applying a solution and getting it in through the arm, blood filling into the vial before it was removed with little time given before the point was bandaged and they headed off after setting her in a better place and headed for the guild. "Keep your eyes open, we only need Fullbuster, knock out any that are not in the zone."  
"Acknowledged." They headed on through before they arrived to a park when they were confronted by their target, a man of black hair and shirtless with the Fairy Tail mark on his right side of the chest, both staring off as Gray spoke.  
"I got a slight feeling that something happened, but I didn't expect someone going after me like this."  
"Then you are aware that something did occur." Gray's gesture of looking to the sky told the youth enough. "The weather changed within seconds, that is how you knew?"

"There is only one that I know that can change the day to a rainy or cloudy day." He glanced down and started to wear an angered look. "And I don't like your look one bit." The titan nearly dashed forward, but the youth extended an arm before he walked forward and spoke.  
"Indeed, I had defeated the one that wanted to stop me from obtaining something from you, but she made her choice and I did not take such violence to an excess, death is not the answer in most battles." Gray looked pissed off, but he allowed the youth to continue. "It is an odd request indeed, but I have come to Magnolia for your blood."  
"My... blood?" This threw the ice mage through a loop as the youth stopped a foot from Gray, their height nearly matching as the youth, shorter by a inch, continued with his words.  
"Blood is the basis of all life, it connects family, it bonds brothers in arms, and it carries the essence of magic within anyone, I merely wish for a small sample, violence will not be the answer to this, now I will ask you, Gray Fullbuster..." A new needle was pulled out with the med kit that the youth brought with. "Will you grant me a small vial of your blood and then I will be gone." The answer came as Gray took a battle stance and the youth dropped his smile. "I see..."  
"I don't know what you want with my blood, but you will need to rip that vial from my body." The tools were returned to the cloak as a sole yellow eye was exposed under the hood and seemed to glare. "Come on, you didn't think it was going to be too simple, did you?"

"...No, but I would rather avoid combat if I can..." Suddenly, the whole body was empowered with electricity as the cloak flapped in the power surge. "...But I fight for my own agendas and with all I have, so that was a poor thought to fight right now." He blasted forward, rocketing straight at Gray as he finished his spell.  
"Ice Make Hammer!" The hammer was swung down, but in a blink of a eye, the youth zoomed to the side and, charged a fist, slammed into Gray's side as he instantly felt the pain before being blasted into the tree, uprooting it some as the youth landed back on the ground.  
"I gave the choice, are all of you Fairies so headstrong?"  
"Come... on, I can do..." Gray stopped from raising from the truck as he choked up blood and his side cracked open as the youth walked over and spoke.  
"No, you can't, that impact blasted the wind straight out of you and, to make matters worse for you, I have fractured your ribs and caused your whole side to bounce back in a burst so that you will be unable to use your magic art for a good week, three if YOU don't let your body fix up in the mix of healing magic." He crouched and drained out some blood as the vial filled before he capped it and stored it as the youth stood back up. "I don't fight for the victory, if there is something I am interested in, I will use my methods to get my hands on it." He then pulled out his bandages and started to dress Gray's wound. "With this on mind, please understand that, above everything else, I value life more than I am willing to say, rest and don't fight until you have healed." He stood up and left the scene with the titan behind him, Juvia quickly finding a knocked-out Gray at the park tree and taking him back to the guild to get fixed up properly...

* * *

"Inserting Gray Blood Sample One now..." The youth said as he drew some blood and inserted it into one of the open ports in a capsule, back at the base, and the red liquid flowed into the crystal-like water as the vial was set down and then the second vial was lifted up and it was drawn from as well. "Inserting Juvia Blood Sample One now..." The titan nodded as the sample was inserted in a second blood and was then mixed with Gray's before it was focused and centered before the youth, having stored the samples in the store unit, moved over to the console. The blood started to swirl and spiral before electrical charges started to pulse through the machine and both shared in conversation. "Power is rising and is in nominal percent, beginning physical construction of human tissue based on genetic levels."  
"Subject yielding in male qualities, standby for careful cross-adjustment." In theory, the method would not work due to a lack of human features and materials, but it was doing just that, creating a human body from simple blood as it grew larger and more human until there rested a young child in the capsule where the world itself was inside the capsule, the titan speaking. "All internal systems are functioning... we have created life..."  
"Yes, but we must be careful, this is not perfect in mad science." The youth said as he checked it over for any indicator of any crippling symptoms, but nothing was coming up from the exposure. "Nothing... nothing is coming up..." The youth started to think as the titan commented on it.  
"Even with your time of research and planning, there is absolutely nothing there?"  
"No... and that concerns me." The titan nodded as a second survey is made and the new being's magical capacities are assessed. "It appears that this one has Ice Make Magic, but whether it can branch out is up to debate." The youth looked the being over before spotting a slight deformation, a small amount of silver hair combing over the left eye from the rest of the light black hair and the youth nodded with a name on his mind. "Well, in any case, we will call this one 'Silver' and move on to the testing process soon..." The machine extended out a number of needles from the top and descended down on the child before injecting a serum into the child's arm, prompting him to quickly open up radiant grey eyes and calling out, his magical burst releasing a telepathic message across its power, one that would bring a driven woman to the town of Oak in search of this soul...


	4. Rain vs Thunder

**Part 3: Rain vs. Thunder**

* * *

As the titan trained the child, the first few times were filled with fear as the figure was a complete tower, the youth catalogued the abilities being displayed as the child possessed a level of acrobatics that could develop with his age and his Ice Make magic is only able to create basketball-sized objects. The youth nodded as he continued before the titan stopped and allowed the youngling to train while he headed inside, the scribing continuing before the child stopped and watched the youth with interest, getting closer before the cloaked man spoke. "Step one more and you will see horror beyond your dreams."  
"I-I'm not afraid!" But the child's posture was completely shaking before the youth gave a small smile from under the hood.  
"Perhaps, but you are lacking in your training, you wouldn't like it to be slacking, would you?" The child quickly returned to his training and the inscribing pressed on as details and marks were made for the child before the titan returned and spoke.  
"Young master, she is alive and kicking."

"Good, monitor her for now, we will need to train her as well." The youth looked to the sky before spotting a large rain cloud pushing up on the town of Oak and he stood up. "...Looks like we have company..." The titan nodded as he brought the boy inside as the young man stared before bolting off to the town, the train station going to get a whole lot more messy and dangerous...

* * *

He arrived just in time as he stood up and watched as the train came in and the woman that he had defeated with a sudden strike, stepped off before heading into town, both passing each other by seconds and stopping short, silence filling the gap before both quickly turned, magic in hand, and struck, the townsfolk getting blown back with a gale of wind and water before they quickly retreated as the woman spoke. "Juvia will have your words now, no one harms Juvia or Gray-sama and gets away with it."  
"Bold words from a woman who is unclear as to why she came here, I am not a fighter nor am I a murderer, but I will protect myself and my charges if I so desire it." Both exchanged magical blows with each other, wind against water as neither gave ground. "The town of Oak has no need for this sort of feud in the midst of their lives, take a breath and speak what is on your mind, Fairy."  
"Juvia doesn't believe you, you attacked us in Magnolia, within distance of the Guild, and left Gray-sama gravely injured, Juvia does not take your words for granted." She blasted a torrent of burning water and the winds pushed it back as best as it could, but the youth could feel a surge of hidden resolve welling up from this wizard. "Whatever is here that called to Juvia, it will not be left behind for wizards like you to take advantage of!"  
"So quick to judge, Ma'am, but I suppose that it is understandable." The youth knocked another volley of scorching water away with his magic as he exchanged blows. "I am not quite a honorable individual and have done many dark deeds in my life, but I am not going to take yours for some foolish notion." He charged another burst and Juvia slipped past with her water magic as she whirled around him, creating water illusions to throw him off.  
"Lies within, you are willing to hurt anyone in your path to obtain what you seek and now I will stop you short, your power will not be allowed free." The youth started to dodge the water attacks that came from all around him and chased after him as he battled the illusions one by one, none revealing where this Juvia was, but he had to fight as he sparked lightning into his hand and slammed it down, the water touch soon coursing with electricity as the illusions all disappeared in pain, but the water receded, leaving the youth to realize that he was stalled, but it didn't mattered, she has so little to hide within the town and it would be easy to find her and send her back to Magnolia in a brace or two, but first came the look about as he took to the sky and searched...

* * *

Juvia was lucky, the moment that the lightning was sparking in the stranger's hand, she had to escape by sending her illusions after him and take off somewhere else, lucky by seconds. "Juvia mustn't do that again... if the guild finds out I went after the mysterious attacker, they would have sent more to deal with him." This was a excellent option, but something was off about the whole thing, she was taking precautions in avoiding civilian injures, but so was he, his magic only came out to fight her and involve no other. "...Why would he do such a thing, is he not one of the dark guilds?"  
"...Hey... excuse me?" Her attention quickly turned to the figure behind her as a youngling of five stepped out from the trees and stared at her, but his eyes were... different, even the diamond-silver streak of hair was not so pulling as those eyes, like her... love. "C-Can I go with you, I am not... comfortable where I was stuck at."  
First emotions at this youngling's plea was going to be no, Fairy Tail was not safe for someone like him, but as Juvia looked at him, she felt... something, a wanting feeling as she approached the youngling and lightly gave him a hug as she pulled him close. "Sure, you can come with Juvia and live with Juvia too, but first we have to get out of here, this town is not too safe right now."  
"Oh... I got it!" The youth reached into the sachet he brought and pulled out a small stone. "The big bull guy said that this stone was 'garbage', that it only a-a-able to tele-something once before it crumbled!" He showed it to Juvia as she lightly took it and studied it, a teleport would be useful and maybe it could get her to the Hills before anyone could find out. She picked him up, finding that the connection was perfect as she held the stone and breathed.  
"To Fairy Hills..." In a flash, both disappeared from the Oak woods and were long gone before anything caught wind of the small burst of magic...

* * *

The youth zoomed on back to the base, but was confounded to find his aide out and about. "What happened, I placed you in charge of the base."  
"You did, sir, but I was quickly foiled, the young man... escaped..." The youth's body sparked with anger and lightning as the titan continued. "He managed to clock me out and escape out into the woods, snatching one of the... prototype escape sachets."  
"And where is he now!?"  
"Gone, I was trying to find him before you returned, but it was impossible." Lightning was soon shot, but was directed at the clouds as the cloudy sky soon turned dark and menacing as the youth breathed.  
"This is not good, he may be in peak condition for such a child, but UNLESS I know what illnesses he could contract or conditions he has that are out of the regular, he is at risk of something FAR worse than an escapee." He turned and looked over the town as he finished. "He could affect the world in a scale that I could never see occurring..." He headed inside and into the base with the titan following as he continued. "What is the status of our... recovering member?"

"She is still recovering from the operation and the... past, she appears to be in some form of trance that she believes that she is still in the moment, her rest fitful, but not strong enough to break free at the moment." The youth nodded as they sat in the cavernous base before he spoke.  
"Though it is reckless to push on, we must also obtain other samples of DNA and create others that could serve as valid subjects."  
"Are you certain, sir, you said so yourself, the boy may have some unknown threat upon his life that he would be in immediate danger..."  
"I know..." The youth looked over to the other room where a hue of teal glowed from the other side. "...But, we can't just track him down now, it takes time and I don't think we have the ample time to do it." Once more, the youth stood up and spoke. "Oak will also be an ill place to remain in, now that we have been found, and to think that we would have to move to a new location ..."  
"Then I have an idea that we could use..." The titan nodded as he pulled out some parchment and showed to the youth. "Within the town of Magnolia, a position for a town doctor had been opened up and they are looking for a suitable candidate to fill it in, if we were to use this, then we could be closer than before to both our 'donors' and to the guild that has towered over all and has regained its strength nowadays." The youth looked it over as he mused over it and, giving a small smirk, handed it back to the titan.

"Then let's look into it before we press on, any dark guilds that we can take out before we try to take over the housing?"  
"There are plenty, sir, we could..." The discussion continued on as they first dealt with a dark guild and headed out in different attire to both disguise themselves and to pay for the housing for a month or two, their funds quite large and should keep them there for several years at most...

* * *

Juvia breathed as she slowly stood up and kept her grip on the small boy, the sudden teleport having pulled from both of them and he dozed off like an infant, but she was okay with it, for some reason as she headed into Fairy Hills and to her room, lucky that the others were out right then and allowed her to set the boy down in her bed as she breathed in relief. "Juvia glad that we got out of there." She undressed and put on PJs to be more comfortable before she lightly took the bag and searched through it. Nothing that shouted 'spy' or 'villain' to her as it was a basic survival kit, the now-crumbled stone being a last-resort method of returning to a place, her eyes glancing over them before she put it all back and moved closer to the boy, reaching over to him to study him, her feelings being pulled aside for a bit as she took in his black hair, the tuff of silver hair, his body so small that she could have easily hid him just by holding him to her stomach. She turned her attention to his clothing and stopped, the look was different as she was expecting a shirt, rags, something bad, but she felt a form of semblance as the look shared her's from the Magic Games, so long ago from the massive war, shorts and a small vest with a covering over it with a small hat as well to her surprise. She breathed as she pulled the child in and found that he snuggled just the same as she rested a short while, the peace easing in her soul from her slightly-drained state as she just slept on with the same shared with the young child, her day tomorrow going to be getting familiar with her new ward...


	5. End - Sorry

A word of advice ahead of time.  
I made this for a exciting story, but unfortunately, I could form a proper story with this one and I often lost track of my process.  
So, any further stories of the Fairy Tail genre will be done with the latest one 'Disaster Child', maybe more, but for now it will be that one.  
I apologize for this and maybe more people will read, but for now, this is the end for this one.


End file.
